


Caged

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Being away from your mate is the worst torture you could be put through. Caged in his cell like an animal, Dean holds on to the hope that he’ll get out, that he’ll find you, and that everything will work out…





	Caged

**_Warnings_ : Angst.**

**Bamby**

**Dean**

I could feel every ache, every throb, every pain. I could feel your helplessness, your panic, your misery. I could feel the desperation, the need, the heat. I could feel it all.

When Sam and I went off to hunt down Lucifer, when we went off to hunt down the president of the United States, we’d left you behind. You were due for your heat, a danger to the case and yourself. As your Alpha, I pleaded for you to stay, promised I’d be back, and reminded you that I loved you.

Two months had passed since that day.

Sitting in my cell, alone, silent, left with my thoughts… I thought of you. I thought of our bond, the twinge inside me that would flare violently each time you’d been hit with your heat.

You’d had two. One for each month I’d been locked up. Two heats. Two heats I hadn’t been there to comfort you, take care of you, be there for you. It was driving me insane.

I’d pace. Over and over, I’d pace. Four steps, five if they were smaller, and then turn to repeat, walking the distance of my small, tiny, confined cell. My cage.

It should be illegal, keeping me from you, keep you from me. It was dangerous, deadly. You weren’t young, and you were mated… you needed your Alpha. If I didn’t get to you soon you were bound to fall ill. If I didn’t get to you soon… you’d die.

**You**

What’s worse than losing your mate when they die? Losing them when they’re still alive.

You knew he was breathing. You knew he was still on this Earth. You could feel him. It was like a distant echo in the back of your mind, and heart, and soul.

Every now and then you’d feel a twang, a sting, an itch on your neck. On your scar. On your mark that made you his. It was then that you knew he was truly mad, worried, scared and desperate. All of it for you.

Heats were Hell. Even when he was around, they were barely bearable. Without you Alpha… well, you were surprised you were still alive, to be honest.

Cas was around. He helped keep you sane. He did everything he could to ease your discomfort, pain… misery.

Night time was the worst. It was the time you were meant to be curled up into _his_ side, breathing in _his_ scent, melting into _his_ warmth, drowning in _his_ love, finding peace in everything that was Dean. Instead you were left with nothing.

An empty, hollow nothing where everything should be. He was your everything. He was your love, life, soul. He was your world… and he was gone.

**Dean**

We were out. It was risky, it was selfish, and it was a relief.

Sam and I had made a deal. With Billie, the reaper. It was a foolish deal, one I would never forgive myself for, one I shouldn’t have agreed to, one that would haunt me forever. But Sam insisted.

He’d assured me it was fine. He understood. He’d felt the pain I was going through. He’d felt the agony of losing his mate.

You were alive, there was still a chance to save you before this separation caused irreversible damage. If that were to happen, if you were to fall sick, if someone were to hurt you, if you died… it would break me.

No binds. No cell. No cage. Nothing would keep me from going insane if you were to leave me like that. I’d be a true animal, crazed and wild.

That’s why Sam made the deal. That’s why he agreed to give his life up in exchange for our freedom. We had until midnight. We had until midnight before he’d die… for you and me.

**You**

Curled into a ball, on your bed… his bed, you hugged the flannel you wore to your chest. It was his. It had once smelt like him, his scent a comfort you’d sought after during the months of Hell you’d been living. But now it smelt musty, like you and your tears.

His scent was gone. His touch was gone. His presence, essence, everything. He was gone.

You were a mess. Inconsolable. Wailing like a widow who has lost her mind. Moments like this, where you were truly broken, crushed, torn… they were the moments no one could help you through.

Cas tried. When he was of no use, he called in Mary, but she was no better. No one would do. No one could get you through. Only Dean could… and he was gone.

**Dean**

Stealing a phone, calling Cas, it lifted a weight off my shoulders. Even though time was running out, the people who had locked us up were on our trail, and we had no idea where we were, I felt more hopeful than I had in months.

The fresh air, cool breeze, sound of the birds and the reassurance that I would see you soon… it calmed me. Calmed the Alpha inside.

We’d get out of here. Sam and I would make it out, in time, and we’d find you. You, Cas, mum. Everything would be okay, even if only for a brief moment. But that moment was all I needed, all that mattered.

**You**

At first you thought you’d died. When Cas had come into your room, when he’d sat down on the bed and placed a gentle hand on your shoulder, you thought you’d died and that he’d found you in Heaven. The words that followed his presence just cemented the idea in your head.

He’d called. Dean had called. He and Sam were out. Wherever they were, they were out, and they needed help.

Mary had collected you and Cas. She’d driven fast, just like her son did. There was a comfort in being in a car that sped down the road… or maybe you were comforted by the fact Dean would be with you soon.

Cas and Mary had a plan. It was crazy, stupid and reckless, but you didn’t care. You were so desperate, so in need, so lost without Dean, you would have done _anything_ to get him back. So when they told you the plan was to work with the British Men of Letters, you couldn’t have cared less.

**Dean**

I felt you before I saw you, and then I saw nothing but you.

Coming out from behind overgrown bushes and branches in the woods Sam and I had been trekking through for hours, I froze. There you stood. Your scent hit me like a tsunami. I could hear your heart as it raced in time with mine. The taste of you lingered in the air. My skin tingled at the touch of just your presence. There you stood.

You sucked in a breath, your hands curling into fists and eyes brimming with tears. We both moved at the same time.

Pulling you to me, holding you against me, feeling you with me… I cried. Light, silent, broken sobs that were buried deep in my chest, only for you, a secret shared with my one and only mate. To have you with me once more was a relief like no other. We were complete.

**You**

Sitting in the back of Mary’s car, you snuggled into Dean. You held him, practically sitting in his lap as you nuzzled each other, scenting each other. The smile on your face was permanent, a tattoo of feelings.

There was a silence in the car as the others enjoyed the company and gave you and Dean space. To be surrounded by friends and family meant the world to you. But to have Dean back, to be able to hold, smell, taste, see and hear him… it pleased every cell, every nerve, every part of your being.

A shaking pulled you from your thoughts as the car shuttered, the engine coughing before you came to a full stop.

The clock read 12:00 and for some unknown reason, your heart fell. Something was wrong, something was coming, something terrible was about to happen.

**Bamby**


End file.
